


Strange

by circuscrow



Series: Making Magic [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circuscrow/pseuds/circuscrow
Summary: A spell goes wrong that leaves Hinata a human.





	Strange

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place directly after my first fic in this series [Together](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12584532) if you want a little more context.

It was the middle of the night and Kageyama had taken Hinata to the hospital. Hinata wasn’t even entirely sure what a hospital was or much of anything. He’s been dazed since the accident. Not injured, but overstimulated from all the new sensations and completely unsure how to work his body.

Hinata had a body now.

Halloween was supposed to be fun, relaxing, and a little bit romantic, but then during one of Kageyama’s spells, the harvest spirit was unexpectedly turned into a human with a physical body. What prompted the ambulance call was that Hinata didn’t know how to breathe.

Since Hinata had been in the hospital, he’d learned how to breathe on his own (it was still weird to do) and he was becoming better at understanding his surroundings. As a spirit, he never saw or heard or touched the world before, not like this. Sensations were completely different to the incorporeal. He was getting better at moving his body, too, but he was still getting used to making the right sounds to form words. Hinata has only had a body for a few hours and he was already getting the hang of it, in a few more hours he could be an expert, if only his head would stop spinning.

Kageyama hadn’t left his side the entire time. He’d been saying (whispering, Hinata couldn’t handle loud noises right now) encouragements and affirmations to him, and even when he was told he wasn’t allowed to follow, the witch simply cast a spell to hide him from all but Hinata. For the past few hours, he’s been remarkably patient, letting Hinata stumble through words, reminding him how to breathe, and holding his hand, all while using spells to keep doctors and nurses away from their strange situation until more magical help could arrive.

They arrived loudly, on unsteady feet and disheveled. Kageyama had said the other witches had a party for Halloween, and by the looks of it they were well into it when they broke away. “Kageyama,are you okay?” one of them asked, loudly enough to make Hinata cringe.

“I’m fine Suga-san,” Kageyama answered quietly, “but can you keep your voices down?”

“Who’s this?” the other asked, not heading the request at all. Hinata whined in protest.

“Please, he can’t handle loud noises right now.”

The first one came closer, and quietly asked, “But who is this? Is he okay?” It was too hard to piece together what he, Suga-san, looked like, the most he could tell was he was light in complexion.

“This is Hinata,” Kageyama introduced. “He’s … the ghost that lives my pumpkin patch.

 _Ghost, I’m not a ghost!_ Hinata wanted to protest, and he would have tried if someone hadn’t unexpectedly grabbed his arm. Instead he let out a startled squeal.

“But he’s right here, and I can touch him and everything,” argued the second voice, still not lowering their voice. Hinata shrank further into his bedding.

“Oikawa, shush. Or go wait outside,” Suga scolded. “Kageyama, tell us what happened.”

So Kageyama did, the spell, the ambulance ride, Hinata’s condition. But Hinata didn’t need to hear it, he lived it. Instead he focused on getting a better feel of his body, wiggling his toes on command (toes were entirely new) and quietly trying to mumble words. He continued like that peacefully until Oikawa, still not quiet asked, “What is he doing?”

“Oikawa, go wait outside,” Suga ordered sternly.

“What? Why?”

“You’re being too loud and it’s bothering Hinata.”

“I can be quiet!” Oikawa was still not quiet.

There was some scuffling and a crash, all setting Hinata on edge. During the commotion, he felt Kageyama sit next to him on the bed, his hands gently combing through Hinata’s hair. It felt nice, soothing, keeping Hinata grounded until Suga had managed to shove Oikawa out into the hallway.

“Sorry, I don’t think he knows how to be quiet when he’s drunk,” Suga apologized. “Are you okay Hinata?”

Hinata nodded.

“Thank you Suga-san,” Kageyama added. “I just … I don’t know what to do next. He’s fine now, mostly. Fine enough to not need to be in a hospital. They were asking so many questions, I can’t tell them he wasn’t even human a few hours ago …” He sounded distressed, Hinata leaned into him in hopes to calm him down a little. Kageyama always liked it before, and even though things were a little different Hinata thought it should still work.

“You can just cast a cloak and walk out of here with him,” Oikawa said from the hallway. He could be heard just fine with his normal volume, and he wasn’t so close to where it bothered Hinata. “And Kuroo probably knows someone who works here, we can ask him to do something about any records they have on him.”

There was a pause before Suga answered, “That’s probably best. Hinata, can you walk?” The question was followed by Hinata trying to stand. It took getting used to, figuring out how to work which muscles to keep him upright. Walking was much harder, with things like balance, gravity, motion. For now Hinata was walking very very slowly with Kageyama aiding him. “Maybe you would rather be carried…” Suga offered, but Hinata shook his head. It was practice, and with each step he got a little better.

So the three of them joined Oikawa out in the hall and slowly made their way to the exit, Kageyama casting one last spell to make sure the nurses in the ward forgot their strange patient.

Kageyama drove them home, since he took the car to appear more normal. He helped Hinata into his seat as Suga went to get his and Oikawa’s brooms, which they left hidden in the bushes. It was in the car when Hinata was finally getting a better grasp on his senses. The car was dark and quiet, it made things easier to process. His vision became less scrambled and the quiet hum of the engine was soothing. All he wanted to do was look at Kageyama.

Hinata had never seen Kageyama physically. What’s always been a hazy human-like shape now had defined lines and unique features. There was black stuff growing out of his head (hair), and dark eyes. Hinata was most fascinated by Kageyama’s nose. It looked so different than what Hinata could feel from his own. Hinata hadn’t seen many noses before, but he already decided Kageyama’s was best.

Kageyama dropped Suga and Oikawa off, either back at the party or their homes, Hinata wasn’t paying enough attention to tell. Maybe the party was at their house. They only left the car after being assured no less than five times that Kageyama could take care of Hinata just fine now.

When they got back home, Kageyama kept the lights dim, but Hinata could still see the colors of everything. The house looked warmer than he expected, it looked cozy and well taken care of. Hinata thought Kageyama must like living here. In the light Kageyama’s eyes were no longer entirely dark, but a beautiful shade of blue. He was so busy staring he didn’t notice when Kageyama tried talking to him.

Food. Kageyama wanted him to eat. “You haven’t even in … ever. You’ll feel better if you eat something.”

Hinata did have this weird empty feeling, that could have been hunger. And learning what taste was and how to eat was a lot more fun than his other new experiences.

But he didn’t want to stop staring at Kageyama’s eyes. They were stern, but had a warmth in them. Kageyama had beautiful eyes, they were almost as beautiful as his nose. Overall Kageyama was just … really beautiful. He was glad Kageyama was being so patient with him right now, he knew he could get a bit spacey, but right now he had this newly human thing as an excuse.

Halfway through eating, Hinata took note of the pumpkins on the table. He realized that it’s been hours since he’s been near one. For years he’s been bound to the pumpkins that grew in the pumpkin patch just outside. But he didn’t need them anymore.

Hinata abandon the soup Kageyama made and shuffled (on his own) to Kageyama, falling into his lap and embracing him as tightly as he could. Kageyama wrapped his arms around him in return. Touching Kageyama had always been pleasantly warm, and it still felt very much the same, but also entirely new and even more wonderful.

Hinata felt so lucky in that moment, Kageyama holding him and being so _nice_ it was almost uncharacteristic for the surly witch. But he loved Kageyama, and Kageyama loved him. And even if things were weird and didn’t make sense and neither of them knew what was happening, Hinata felt like he could take on anything with Kageyama there.

He was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to talk, find me at [circuscrow](https://circuscrow.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. I'd love to hear from you. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
